Naruto's Fantasy
by dagget
Summary: lame title, I know Just a cute, tame little oneshot. sasunaru


**Naruto's Fantasy**

It was math class, fourth period on Friday of the week before exams. Naruto had pretty well finished everything he was supposed to do, but the class wasn't nearly even halfway over.

"God I wish I could just disappear right now. I mean 'right now'!" Naruto thought to himself. He let out a quiet sigh and rested his face on one hand as he stared into space. The sound of whispered (and a few not-so-whispered) voices around the room seemed to grow farther away. He felt as though he couldn't lift his head if he tried and began doodling to keep himself awake. Of course in his supremely uninspired state, he just ended up drawing the back of the guy in front of him. By the time he'd finished rendering the spiked neon green hair, the teacher's voice, as he explained something to a pink hair girl across the aisle, had become a mild buzzing in the back of his mind. Then it was blocked out altogether

The scratching of his pencil slowed to a halt and was replaced with a soft steady tapping of the tip against the page. Naruto's eyebrows drew together as something gradually infiltrated his state of near meditation. Footsteps in the hall, in time with his slow tapping. They were getting louder, coming closer. They slowed almost uncertainly in front of the classroom door. Without knocking, a hand turned the knob. The door swung open halfway and familiar, tall, dark person beckoned silently. Royal blue eyes were caught in the deep dark gaze and Naruto stood moving purposefully towards the door. He seemed completely unaware of the students who looked up as he passed. Neither boy payed any attention to the teacher asking where Naruto was going.

Naruto placed his own tanned hand in the pale palm outstretched before him and felt the bigger hand curl firmly around him. He let himself be led across the hall, down the stairs and out the door. He'd left his books, bag and coat in the classroom and the chilly wind whipped around him. He didn't even notice though, until he felt himself warming up as a too large jacket was slipped around his shoulders. They walked across the parking lot to the motorcycle parked at the other end away from all the other vehicles. The dark haired boy climbed on and revved the engine while Naruto settled in behind him.

The math teacher had stepped out of the school by then but his voice was drowned out by the engine. And then he was swiftly getting farther and farther away. In a moment he was out of sight, never to be seen again, along with the school itself.

"...ruto? Oi! Foxface! You awake?" Naruto's head snapped up and he blinked repeatedly before turning to send a scowl to the boy who had just poked him painfully in the side.

" What do you want kiba?" he said as he rubbed at his cheek. He could still feel the outlined pressure of his knuckles from where he'd been resting his face on his fist too long.

" The bell's about to ring man. What were you daydreamin' about anyway?"

" Nothing," said Naruto quickly. He felt his face heating up at the idea of telling Kiba, of all people, what had just been running through his mind. The dog obsessed loudmouth would never let him live it down.

The bell did ring just then and Naruto and Kiba picked up their things and filed out with the rest of the students. The teacher's voice raised above the chatter urged them to remember to study over the weekend. Naruto mused momentarily on what a lost cause that was. If you didn't know the material by now then you would be basically screwed. Foregoing a last trip to their lockers, the two boys headed directly outside. Shikamaru joined them as they reached the exit and Kiba began an animated detailing of how they should celebrate after the last of their exams was finished.

" 'cause I don't know about you guys but I am gonna need to 'unwind' ya know."

"Keh," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Why you need to go to so much trouble just to relax..."

Naruto stopped listening. They almost across the parking lot where only one lone motorcycle was parked. There was Uchiha Sasuke, just getting on his bike. A herd of girls was even now pouring out of the school and stampeding this way, all squealing his name. Naruto sighed and began to look away when Sasuke suddenly lifted his head and that intense gaze caught him, forcing him to turn back and meet those dark eyes. Sasuke smirked at him and Naruto's eyes widened a bit in surprise. The Uchiha's smirk grew at the cute blush spreading over the blond's cheeks. Suddenly self conscious, Naruto looked down. But at the same time, he had to bite his lower lip in a vane attempted to stop the silly smile that was pulling insistently at the corners of his mouth. He glanced back up from under his lashes as the dark haired boy pulled slowly past them out of the parking lot. Sasuke's dark eyes were still on him until he drove out of sight.

The horde of fanatical females stared forlornly after the motorcycle, disappointed that they had been completely ignored once again. Their depression didn't last more than a moment though. They quickly began arguing amongst themselves and turned away, dividing off into smaller groups and shoving rudely by Naruto and his friends. Naruto didn't really notice. He was still smiling.

"You know what?" he asked his friends. "I think we should have a little preemptive celebration right now."

"Dude! feeling a little confident are we?" Kiba questioned. He shared a quick glance with Shikamaru who shrugged lazily. Naruto grinned to himself.

"Yeah... sort of."

(A/N; This little quicky is really just a test. This is my first time posting on this site. But if you've got a minute, tell me what you think. XD)


End file.
